culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Scared Shrekless
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Scared Shrekless is a 21-minute Halloween television special, set shortly after the events of Shrek Forever After, that premiered on the American television network NBC on Thursday, October 28, 2010. The short marks the first time Eddie Murphy does not reprise his role as Donkey and is replaced by Dean Edwards, Rupert Everett is replaced by Sean Bishop as Prince Charming, and the Ogre Babies are now voiced by Miles Christopher Bakshi and Nina Zoe Bakshi. This is the first time Duloc is seen since the original Shrek. It was produced with the working title of Shrek or Treat. Plot It is Halloween night, and Shrek's family is celebrating by scaring trick-or-treaters. Inside their house, Donkey, Puss, Pinocchio, the Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, and Gingy fail to scare the ogres, and Shrek claims that nothing can scare an ogre because ogres are "the kings of Halloween". To prove him wrong, Donkey proposes a challenge to see who can tell the scariest story, but Shrek amps it up by choosing to hold their contest in Lord Farquaad's abandoned castle Duloc. The Bride of Gingy Gingy starts first with a story about his girlfriend dumping him and asking the Muffin Man for a new girlfriend, made with loads of sugar, thus giving her the name "Sugar" as revealed in the credits. Gingy becomes happy with her but ends up becoming freaked out of all her love for him. After running away and pushing her in a big container of batter, he finally becomes free of her, unaware that the batter Sugar was dropped in ended up creating thousands of zombie clones of herself, surrounding Gingy and eating him. The Three Little Pigs get scared and run away with Big Bad Wolf who claims they are his ride. Shrek comments on the falsehood of Gingy's "true" story, saying that he cannot be there if he was eaten, and he runs off as well. Boots Motel Next, Donkey and Puss in Boots tell a story about them taking shelter from a thunderstorm at the Boots Motel (a parody of the Bates Motel from Psycho). Their story starts off well, but they end up arguing over how the story should be told, and then resort to just making each other look bad. Donkey gets Pinocchio to spray Puss with water, making him run away. The Shreksorcist At last, Shrek tells the final story about his experience babysitting Pinocchio, who appeared crazed and possessed. After repeatedly beating up Shrek, Pinocchio leapt from the window, despite Shrek's attempts to catch him. When Pinocchio lands on the streets, a talking cricket (Jiminy Cricket) pops out of Pinocchio's head, claiming to be his conscience and the voice in his head that made him go crazy. Pinocchio squashes the cricket under his foot. Pinocchio denies that the story is true, but when Shrek shows him a normal cricket, he screams and runs out. Now alone, Donkey and Shrek hear the wind moving about, and a walking suit of armour calling Donkey's name. It appears to be the ghost of Farquaad, who has come to take revenge. Scared out of his wits, Donkey admits defeat and runs away. Fiona reveals it was her and the babies who planned the ghost act and then they, along with Shrek, celebrate by egging the Seven Dwarfs. Scary stories *'The Bride of Gingy' told by Gingy (a spoof of Bride of Frankenstein) *'Boots Motel' told by Donkey and Puss in Boots (a spoof of Bates Motel) *'The Shreksorcist' told by Shrek (a spoof of The Exorcist) Cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Dean Edwards as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio/The Three Little Pigs * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man/Muffin Man * Christopher Knights as The Three Blind Mice * Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf * Kristen Schaal as Sugar * Sean Bishop as Geppetto/Prince Charming/The Cricket/Dwarves/Waffle * Miles Christopher Bakshi and Nina Zoe Bakshi as Ogre Babies (Felicia, Farkle and Fergus) * Louis Gabriel Basso III as Teenager #1 * Devon Werkheiser as Teenager #2 and Teenager #3 Home media Scared Shrekless got its DVD release on September 13, 2011 and a double DVD release on September 27, 2011, along with Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space. Both releases were accompanied with a new short animated film, titled Thriller Night (after the song by Michael Jackson). It was released on August 28, 2012, on the Shrek's Thrilling Tales DVD, and the Shrek's Spooky Stories Blu-ray. References External links * Category:Shrek Category:Halloween television specials Category:Horror short films Category:American television films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated short films Category:NBC television specials Category:2010s American animated films Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale Category:2010 television specials